puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebobby
Pets Spongebobby sails with his crew, Notoriously Mindless, on the Emerald Ocean. = Biography = Emerald Ocean * Acquired the Evolution of Ethanol, a distillery on Arakoua January 2, 2013 * For the benefit of both crews, he merged his crew, Perilous Pineapples, into Notoriously Mindless on December 16, 2012 and was promoted to captain shortly there after * Won his 100th Zombie hand was was awarded the Bronzed Zombie Hand on December 11, 2012 * Obtained the Gold Eye of Flame (Azarbad the Great) on October 28, 2012 * Reached #4 on the Conqueror Reputation list on October 23, 2012 * Reached Illustrious Magnate and was awarded the Monogrammed Ingot on October 22, 2012 * Obtained the Gold Valkyrie Helm (Brynhild Skullsplitter) on October 20, 2012 * Obtained the Gold Sigil (Madam Yu Jian) on Octover 19, 2012 * Won his first Tuft of fur from the werewolves on October 19, 2012 * Fought Vargas the Mad to get first BK B-Nav victory on October 12, 2012 * Reached #5 on the Conqueror Reputation list on October 12, 2012 * Broke into the top 10 on the Conqueror's list on October 11, 2012 * Obtained the Gold Death's Head Trophy (Barnabas the Pale) on October 11, 2012 * Won his 100th Skelly skull and was awarded the Head Honcho on October 9, 2012 * Reached Illustrious Conqueror and was awarded the Golden Gauntlet on October 8, 2012 * Reached Paragon in Rigging on September 28, 2012 * Reached Solid in Patching on August 28, 2012 * Reached Expert in Alchemistry on July 23, 2012 * Reached Solid in Treasure Drop on May 29, 2012 * Reached the 100th win vs zombies and was awarded the Zombies' Bane on April 22, 2012 * Reached Weighty in Foraging on April 15, 2012 * Reached the unknown number of buoys and was awarded the Victory Banner on March 24, 2012 * Loaded the 1,000th gun and was awarded the Silver Cannon on February 8, 2012 * Reached the Naval rank of Admiral on July 25, 2007 * Reached Weighty in Rumble on March 19, 2007 * Reached Sublime in Bilge Pumping on March 13, 2007 * Reached Solid in Drinking on March 3, 2007 * Reached Weighty in Gunnery on December 14, 2006 * Reached Illustrious in Bilge Pumping on November 27, 2006 * Reached Paragon in Bilge Pumping on November 15, 2006 * Reached Weighty in Battle Navigation on November 11, 2006 * Reached Illustrious in Carpentry on October 26, 2006 * Reached Paragon in Shipwrightery on September 19, 2006 * Gave up his position as monarch of Renegade Assassins, took Night Stalkers out of the flag and formed High Seas Assassins on September 6, 2006 * Reached Paragon in Sails on August 17, 2006 * Won his first skellie skull on July 27, 2006 * Obtained the rank of Admiral in the Wensleydale Navy on July 24, 2006 * Reached Paragon in Carpentry on July 22, 2006 * Became King of the flag Renegade Assassins on July 7, 2006 * Reached Weighty in Alchemistry on July 6, 2006 * Reached Expert in Bilge Pumping on July 5, 2006 * Lost leg at Caravanserai I on May 13, 2006, supporting Allied Saruyama Forces * Reached Expert in Carpentry on May 22, 2006 * Reached Expert in Sails on April 23, 2006 * Completed memorization of the Sage Ocean on April 15, 2006 * Reached Illustrious in Navigation on April 15, 2006 * Changed crew name to Night Stalkers on April 10, 2006 * Reached Expert in Shipwrightery on Feburary 28, 2006 * Reached Weighty in Carpentry on Feburary 28, 2006 * Reached Weighty in Navigation on Febuary 18, 2006 * Reached Weighty in Bilge Pumping on Feburary 15, 2006 * Left Platinum Voyagers and formed High Seas Assassins on January 29, 2006 * Former fleet officer of Platinum Voyagers * Born on January 8, 2006 =Notable Trinkets= Emerald Brigand King Hunting Meridian Ice